The present invention relates to web browsing activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to real-time shared browsing among social network contacts.
Online social networks (OSNs) allow people to create accounts and to designate other persons with OSN accounts as social network contacts (e.g., friends). OSNs allow social network contacts to communicate with one another by posting messages and photographs within a forum of the OSN. The posted messages and photos may be accessed and viewed by other social network contacts within the respective OSN.